Blind Excitment
by JewellxMarlow
Summary: TF:A - Set post-ep: "The Elite Guard". When Tracy first arrived in Detroit, she never imagined how her world was gonna change - ok-the summary sucks-i know-Rated M to be safe


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic (at least the first that I've even bothered to keep track of and revise)  
This takes place around the beginning of Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF:A, unfortunately. I do, however, own Tracy - though she's not too happy about it.. lol**

"Ughhh..." Bumblebee sighed loud enough for everybot in the room - and on an open - to hear. It was a very rare day for the Autobots - a _peaceful_ day. Meaning: No Decepticons trying to destroy the city, no sign of AllSpark fragments showing up and turning a simple machine into a deadly weapon, no organics trying to rob other organics. But, more specifically, it meant that Bumblebee was bored out of his processor! The worst part - Bee was put on monitor duty ALL day!

The little yellow bot looked around, obviously not getting the reactions he wanted. He sighed again, louder and more pronounced than earlier.

"Bumblebee!" the all-too-familiar voice of the teams medical officer came though the from the med bay. "If you don't shut that hole in your faceplate right now I will come in there and weld it shut myself!"

"But why are we working on a day like this? I mean, with the sunshine and the peace, we should be somewhere having fun, not waiting on our afts for _nothing_ to happen."

"You sneak off and try to get outta working on a _busy_ day. Primus forbid you should ever try to sit somewhere and do your job for more than 2 slagging cycles!"

"Just because I sneak off somewhere doesn't mean I always have fun..." Bumblebee protested.

"Yeah, because the Decepticons always seem to find him when he does. Isn't that right little buddy?" Bulkhead stated, attempting to defend Bee. Optimus had given Bulkhead the duty of watching the news for any reports. Primus! Even the boring-old news was starting to sound appealing to Bumblebee right now.

"Alright everyone, knock it off. That includes you Bumblebee!" Optimus chipped in over the . He was currently doing a patrol of the city.

"Hey, bossbot, why can't we get the day off? I mean, nothing's happening today. We should enjoy days like these."

"Sorry, Bumblebee. We can't take off. The Decepticaons probably haven't made a move because they're plotting something and we need to be prepared for whatever they've got."

"But there's no real way to prove that! They're all probably licking their crankshafts and taking stasis naps today." Bee was now severely desperate to get off monitor duty

"And there's no slagging way to prove that theory either!" Ratchet joined back in on the conversation.

"How do you know?"

"Ratchet's right Bumblebee. Besides, it's not just Decepticons we need to worry about"

"Well... then... why can't Prowl take the monitors? Primus knows he has way more patience than me!" He knew that he was insulting himself with that statement, but he was willing to do anything at this point.

"Because, you annoying little bot," Prowl's voice suddenly cut in, "Jazz and I are working on some cyberninja moves. So, stop bothering everybot and get back to your duties."

Jazz, who was currently using a spare room, had offered to "keep an eye on Optimus and his team" - at least that's what he told Sentinel Prime. However, he had admitted to Optimus that it was just to get away from Sentinel. Optimus understood completely.

Bee turned his off. 'Yeah, right. Cyberninja moves. Great excuse.' He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Prowl was spending much more of his time with Jazz. In fact, for nearly an orbital cycle now, everytime he saw Prowl anymore he was _always_ with Jazz.

Everytime he thought about those two hanging out (even if it was just training) he always seemed to feel jealous, which just confused to little, yellow bot even more every time. He's tried talking to Sari about it, but they can never be alone for a few cycles before running into someone they knew.

Bee sighed - to himself this time - he was never gonna get this new feelings worked out.

He stared at the various screens in front of him, his optics only half-way registering what was displayed on them, wishing that Sari was there with him. At least then he would have someone to talk to!

'What the slag am I gonna do?'

* * *

Tracy Valentine carefully stepped off the bus, trying to remember the directions her uncle had given her. 'Okay: Get off at the fourth stop of the 129 bus, go about 50 paces to the left, take that right, go about 70 paces, cross the street, go straight for about 50 paces..." She followed to directions in her head, cane leading the way.

She was dressed in a simple, black overall dress over a sheer, black, longsleeved undershirt. Tight purple and black striped leggings covered her legs while her "vintage" Converse shoes gave her comfort. She had her black, hooded jacket tied around her waist, since it wasn't as warm as she was expecting it to be. She's been so used to warm temperatures, that she wasn't exactly sure how well she'd survive Detroit, especially once winter finally comes.

Her army-green messenger bag was covered in various patches, not to repair the thing, afterall it was a realitively "new" bag, but to give it "style". Her shoulder-length, dark-brown hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

She knew she didn't exactly "blend-in" with the crowd, but she didn't care. At least people wouldn't stare at her cane and feel sorry for her!

'I totally should have called a cab. I mean, it's my first day here! But I just have to be independent and try to do things on my own...' She didn't seem entirely thrilled with the idea of walking around on her own on her first day in a new city. Well, not entirely new to her... but it's been years since she'd visited her uncle! And even on those trips she'd had company with her.

Tracy trailed off into her own thoughts and abandoned the directions, not realizing that she was still walking until hours later.

"Awe crap! What the hell did I do?" She asked no one in particular.

She contemplated retracing her own steps back to the busstop, but soon realized that she was subconciously going random directions. What made everything worse was that there was no one around to ask directions.

She slowly turned a full 360, as though she was trying to look at her surroundings, but knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to see a damn thing.

An idea suddenly came to her like a slap in her face. She grabbed her voice-activated cell phone out of her messenger bag and flipped it open, expecting to hear the cheerful "Hello" of the computerized voice. It didn't come.

Instead, 3 consecutive, mono-tone beeps emerged from the device, signalling either 1 of 2 things: either there was no signal, or the battery was dead.

"Why me?" she asked aloud to no one as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

She decided to keep heading forward - whichever direction that was at this point - until she found someone to help her, preferablly a police officer.

As she slowly started, she absent-mindedly started singing to herself. It was the same song she always sang when she was either nervous, trying to figure something out, or when she was bored. She never understood how or why, but it always made her feel better.

_Who's there knocking at my window?  
__The owl and the Dead Boy  
__This night whispers my name  
__All the dying children_

_Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
and lose myself into a tale_

She stopped when her cane hit something unusual. It wasn't all that big, so there wasn't any real reason for her to stop. She knelt down and picked up whatever it was.

She held it in her left hand trying to get a feel for what it looked like.

'It's part of a rock,' she thought, her inner voice sounding a bit annoyed at the realization. 'Why'd I stop for this?' But something felt... different about it, like it had some sort of strange energy radiating from it. Something inside her wouldn't let her just throw it away. So she just stuck it into an unused pocket of her bag, still confused as to why.

She continued moving, and continued her song, with the hope of finding help.

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life..._

* * *

**A/N: The song Tracy sings is actually The Escapist by Nightwish, however in the alternate reality that I'm making this story take place in, the song is an unknown song that she's heard and sang for most of her life... confusing, I know, but it makes sense to me...**


End file.
